1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective clothing comprising at least one protective material.
2. Description of Related Art
Clothing that protects against attack with ballistic or stab weapons is known. WO 00/08411 describes a stab-resistant material comprising at least two woven fabrics joined via a polymer film, wherein the fabrics consist of yarns having a strength of at least 900 MPa and the polymer film joining the fabrics has a strength of at least 10 MPa and a flexural modulus of 1500 to 4500 MPa.
While the material disclosed in WO 00/08411 offers good stab resistance, a need exists for protective clothing of a protective material that ensures even better protection for the same areal weight. Protective clothing of this type would have the additional advantage that a particular measure of protection would be attainable with a lower areal weight than has previously been possible, leading to a higher degree of comfort for the wearer.